Chase Bryant
Chase Christian Bryant (born January 31, 1970-September 12, 2009) was an Australian born American professional wrestler.He was born in Brisbane and raised in Jacksonville. He has recently worked with Promotion X Champions.The promotion is made for indie world champions(or former).He is the most famous indie wrestler never working for TNA or WWE. Bryant has also appeared in Judd Apatow films.Such as ''Superbad,Juno,and Funny People.''His roles are uncredited. He gained fame in early 1995 in Hardcore Wrestling.He became a 4 time world champion there. Birth and Early Childhood Bryant was born in Brisbane on January 31, 1970.His family flew back to Clearwater,Florida where they lived.When he was 10,his mother died.He had a huge passion for wrestling since age 5.He loved Bruno Sammartino and Buddy Rogers. Teenhood & Early Adulthood When he was 16,he moved from home.He lived in Fresno where Christhan Renn lived.Renn was a legendary wrestler.He went to a community college and got a criminology degree.At age 21,he started training with Renn.He completed training at 22.He and Renn were working on getting him booked. Professional Wrestling Debut and Early Stages Bryant debuted on March 19, 1993 against Carlton Brenton,he won.Renn and Bryant celebrated.They were on a roll.This was Renn's return to fame in wrestling and Bryant's start.The first loss was on June 26, 1994 to Brian Pool.Renn,disappointed,attacked Renn and left him for dead in Arizona.He filed a police report and police found Renn dead from a murder.He was murdered by an unidentified assailant.The case was unsolved.Due to injuries,Bryant could not compete for a while.He returned after 1 year away.He defeated HW wrestler John Mayne.The owner,Robby Crewes,was in the audience. Fame,Hardcore Wrestling(1995-1998) The Man Formerly known as Chase Bryant Chase was forced to change his name to Christian Broody. He wrestled his first HW match against Austin Rogers.He won the match.The next month he was beating local talent.Jobbers were his main source of competition.He wrestled his first real match against Harland Harlan.He won after 1 hour of the match.He accidentally invented the Heart Drive that night.Broody was using the Heart Drive frequently as an effective finisher.I consisted of a suplex lift with a double chest knee finish.He was alive as long as he could pull it off. Championship Gold Rush Broody went after the gold against Brent Farleyne.He won the title.He held it until HW's October PPV,Robbing the Street.He lost it to Niro.He won it back 3 times in a 24/7 rules match.He regained it eventually. Fourth Championship and Departure Broody,still champion,was on top of wrestling's bidding scheme.Offers poured in,WWF,ECW,every major promotion wanted Broody.He was overwhelmed.He held on to the title for 7 months until July 21, 1998.He was inactive for 5 months,he eventually left December 23, 1998. Xtreme Championship Pro(1998-2004) Broody changed his name back and debuted for XCP Wrestling on December 30, 1998.He was a planted fan who defeated Chris Graye in an open challenge.Bryant then on was at all show and butt of Graye's jokes.He finally revealed that he was a real wrestler under training(kayfabe).He appeared at the PPV,WrestleThon,on March 26, 1999 and defeated Graye again.He injured Graye in the match. Prodown brand(1999-2003) Bryant was part of the Prodown brand from then on.He formed a tag team(babyface) with Brendan Kentlie called The Breakout.They defeated Roger Kaye and Ryan Bonds on May 8, 1999.They won the tag titles in that match.They held the titles for 1 year until Orion's Starz defeated them.They disbanded.Bryant turned heel in his next match on June 19, 2000.He beat up Chandler O'Harah before the match started.The crowd booed,he taunted them and O'Harah and left.He and O'Harah faced off again,O'Harah won.Bryant attacked him afterwards backstage.Bryant and O'Hara could not continue due to Bryant's injury he sustained at home.He was sidelined for 10 months. Return and Face Turn Bryant decided that the heel gimmick was not getting him satisfaction.He returned as a face and defeated Roxxo.He was a jobber until an upset victory for the XCP World Championship.He celebrated until Chris Graye(returning from suspension) returned and challenged.They settled it on July 14, 2001 in a title match.Bryant won.Graye was released the following week after failing a drug test.Graye blamed Bryant for not backing him up.They hate each other now.With Bryant still champion,challengers lined up.He held it until New Year Blood Spillage on January 4, 2002.He lost the title to Evan Crogan.He was inactive until March 2003 when he was drafted. Hexland Brand(2003-2004) Bryant was used as a jobber on the Hexland brand losing to Evan Crogan,Roxxo and Greg Fallnie and others.He was released on March 24, 2004. Ring of Honor(2004-2009) 2004-2007 Bryant still under his real name,debuted for ROH on October 23, 2004 after training.He was a local for Bryan Danielson.This was slated to be just a job,but due to the charisma of Bryant,they gave him a contract.He was a local who always came back.He got his first win March 18, 2005 against Nigel McGuiness.He received a huge reception.He wrestled at ROH affiliate,FIP's Tuesday show April 1, 2005 and defeated Sal Rinauro.He was a full-time ROH star.He started a program with Pure champion Ian Bregdan.They battled it out until bookers put them in a title match,Bryant won.He was cheered heavily as he emotionally broke down.He went to the FIP Show Tuesday and defeated Ryan Pollack.He then on wrestled ROH matches.Although he appeared as a guest SHIMMER referee on June 30, 2005.He defended the Pure championship against Chris Jonson and won.He was in a feud with Bryan Danielson for the pure title.The most memorable non-wrestling moment is when they locked heads with each other.Tyler Black became involved and they all settled in a 3 way ladder match for the title.Bryant retained once again.He defended it again March 10, 2006 and lost to Nigel McGuiness.He took a paternity leave due to his wife having their son.He returned November 30, 2006 and defeated Tyler Black.FIP superstar Sal Rinauro ran in and demolished Bryant.Bryant was once again sidelined.He returned March 8, 2007 as an interviewer. 2008-2009 As he became an interviewer he dropped in popularity,He brought himself up tremendously returning to the ring on May 1, 2008.He defeated local Caden Mathews.He defeated locals and ROH jobbers until his departure in March 2009. Promotion X Champions(2009) Due to his constant contribution to indie wrestling,PWX got him in the promotion.He defeated Robbie Seance.He officially debuted April 16, 2009 and beat Tim Christian.He was renamed Brad Bryant on April 30, 2009.He defeated Johnny Nailz on May 3, 2009.He defeated many until first losing to Han Chances on June 30, 2009.He was a jobber until August 19, 2009 when he beat Chris Jones.He has not wrestled since.In an interview,he proclaimed that his wife had just given birth to a daughter.He returned to action on September 5 and defeated Scotty Too Hotty.He left to pursue other opportunities. Retirement,Kinda On September 7, 2009,Bryant said he was retiring for a bit. Death At about 2:30 p.m. on September 12, 2009,there was a gunshot.Bryant was eventually found dead from a self-inflicted gunshot wound.He had committed suicide.He was only 39. Personal life He married wife Jessica March 10, 1998.They have two children,Maxwell and Breanna. Category:Wrestlers